Oma Zi-O
Oma Zi-O appeared in 2018 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. He's actually Sougo Tokiwa (常磐ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo), alternatively spelled Sogo Tokiwa who is the future version of his present day self who rules the Earth in 2068 as Oma Zi-O (オーマジオウ Ōma Jiō), alternatively spelled Ohma Zi-O, or commonly referred to as the Demon King (魔王 Ma Ō) by Tsukuyomi. At some point, Sougo Tokiwa acquired the white half of the Zi-O II Ridewatch. On the day known as Oma's Day, the Ridewatch triggered his transformation into Oma Zi-O and used seven giant monstrous machines called Dai Mazines to destroy the world and become the revered "Demon King." Oma Zi-O was the original owner of the Ridewatches of Kamen Riders Drive and Ghost before they were stolen by Geiz. At the start of the series, Tsukuyomi and Geiz, along with the Resistance, are attempting to wage a battle against Sougo, only for him to effortlessly destroy them utterly before declaring that none of them were capable of defeating him because he was born to be king. Sometime after this, Tsukuyomi and Geiz traveled to the past, one intent on changing Sougo's fate of becoming Oma Zi-O and the other attempting to kill him before he can embark on the path. One day as he sat in his chrysanthemum throne in an isolated field, Sougo sensed his younger self, who was sent to 2068 by a destroyer of worlds, and ponders if his youthful self wanted to speak to him. Reaching his decision, Sougo utilized the Ryuki RideWatch and summoned Dragreder to bring both his past self and Tsukuyomi to him. As the past Sougo spotted him but unsure of his identity, Sougo told him they'll talk about the dream they've both had in their youth about the Dai Mazine destroying the city, stating every exact detail right down to the man who approached them. As the past Sougo realized who it was, Sougo stood up as the sudare rises, revealing his face to both his past self and Tsukuyomi. Laughing, Sougo asked his younger self why he was shocked and surmised his youthful self was in denial about becoming the demon king. The past Sougo continues to protest, but Sougo assured him it's their dream to become king and save the world before telling the past Sougo this is their future. Even when the past Sougo decreed he'll become the kind and greatest demon king, Sougo laughed and revealed it his thought as well, which made the past Sougo decide to defeat him now. As he watched the past Sougo shove Tsukuyomi aside and transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O, Sougo laughed as Zi-O executed a Fourze Suresure Shooting from his Zikan Girade Gun mode. The attack destroyed the throne, but Sougo emerged unscathed by transforming into Oma Zi-O, which shocked the past Zi-O while Oma Zi-O described the nostalgia before countering with a golden shockwave, sending Zi-O flying through the dirt. Approaching Zi-O, Oma Zi-O assured him at some point in his time, he'll receive the power of a demon king, but Zi-O dismissed it, transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor, and performed a Kuuga Dual Time Break Rider slash with the HeiSaber. Pulling out the Kuuga Ridewatch, Oma Zi-O cancelled Zi-O's attack and countered with Kuuga Rider kick, sending Zi-O back on the ground. Oma Zi-O told his younger self the indomitable will is a sign of a king, but Zi-O told him to shut up and executed a Kiva Dual Time Break, which was countered by Oma Zi-O's Kiva-based dark energy bats summoned via Kiva Ridewatch, knocking Zi-O to his knees. Refusing to accept defeat, Zi-O attempted to attack his future self with a Ryuki Dual Time Break Rider slash, but Oma Zi-O used the Ryuki Ridewatch to summon Dragreder and made the dragon attack Zi-O, knocking him back on the dirt. As Tsukuyomi moved closer and Zi-O became overwhelmed by his future self's strength, Oma Zi-O offered him a choice: if the past Zi-O refuses to accept his fate as a malicious demon king, he must destroy his Ziku-Driver. As Zi-O pondered over this choice, Oma Zi-O generated golden energy from his clock hand-style cape and launched it at Zi-O, drawing the rider closer before detonating it and forcing the past Sougo out of his transformation. After Tsukuyomi ran to the past Sougo's side, Oma Zi-O created a small time window to reveal Kasshin overpowering Kamen Rider Geiz Faiz Armor, stating it won't be long before Geiz is killed. Telling the past Sougo to return to 2018, Oma Zi-O created a time portal and allowed both his past self and Tsukuyomi to pass through it before closing the portal and announced his interest in which decision his past self will make. Cancelling his transformation before sitting back on his throne, Sougo sensed his past self letting Geiz destroy his Ziku-Driver and laughed as he was erased from the timeline. After the past Sougo, despite knowing the horror of becoming the demon king, became Kamen Rider Zi-O again, Sougo was restored back in the timeline, laughing as he knew his past self couldn't give up his dream. After Sougo acquired the power of Trinity and the Blade Ridewatch, Daiki Kaito presented Sougo with a message from Oma Zi-O, who showed him the remaining Ridewatches he must unlock: Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, and Drive. From what little is known about him, Oma Zi-O is shown to be very arrogant due to his tremendous power, proclaiming that he was chosen to be the ruler of the world from birth. He does not even view the resistance fighters as serious threats. His arrogance is not without merit, however, as his battle against his younger self demonstrates impressive mastery over his abilities of his predecessors. Furthermore, he is extremely confident and fearless, as he openly suggests his past self to throw away the Ziku-Driver, an action would result in his own temporal erasure, and even arrogantly laughed as he is disappearing from the timeline, suggesting that everything young Sougo would do are within his calculation and expectation. However, he apparently still believes that his tyranny has somehow saved the world. When young Sougo claims that he wishes to become the greatest Demon King, this Sougo replies that he did become the greatest Demon King, not in the sense of kindness, but in the sense of perfection. Powers and Abilities * Disintegration: '''Oma Zi-O can send out a powerful wave of energy that can disintegrate anything in its path. * '''Enhanced Awareness: Oma Zi-O immediately sensed and identified the threat of incoming missiles. * Velocity Manipulation: It is shown that Oma Zi-O can freeze dozens of missiles. * Time Manipulation: Oma Zi-O can freeze time before he can disintegrate enemies. According to Tsukuyomi, Oma Zi-O has all of the abilities that come with Sougo Tokiwa's Zi-O Ridewatch II, thus implying that Oma Zi-O can reverse time as well. * Timeline Alteration: Tsukuyomi theorizes that Sougo's dreaming ability causes his encounters with the future Riders to actually happen in reality, an ability that according to her, Oma Zi-O also seems to possess. * Telekinesis: When an army of Time Mazines tried to crush Oma Zi-O, he simply used telekinesis to hurl them into each other. * Time Portal Creation: Oma Zi-O can create time portals. * Keen Manipulator: Like his past iteration, the future Sougo is also manipulative, even towards his younger self. * Legend Riders' Powers: Oma Zi-O has the powers of all the Riders prior to the year 2068. He can tap into their powers simply by pressing their Ridewatches: ** Kuuga: Summons an energy construct of Linto Hieroglyphics to create an energy kick. ** Kiva: Summons a colony of energy bats. ** Ryuki: Summons Dragreder to attack his target. Weaknesses * Sougo Tokiwa: Because Oma Zi-O is Sougo's future self, Oma Zi-O will be erased from existence if Sougo's Ziku Driver is destroyed, and will stay erased until Sougo receives a new one. Granted, Oma Zi-O will also vanish from existence if Sougo dies as well. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Animate Objects Category:Characters with telekinesis Category:Characters Portrayed by Rikiya Koyama Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Future Creatures